I Love You
by Pockey
Summary: A love and drama story about 2 teenagers lives. M rated because of sexual and steamy content.
1. Introduction: Taxi Thoughts

**I Love You**

_All you read here is my work and mine only._

Chapter 1

Penny stared out the window at the other cars passing by. She was in a taxi on her way to her boyfriend Lucas' house.

_Ugh I wouldn't have to be in such a crummy taxi if it weren't for my parents, they just had to go and ruin my car right?_ she thought.

_I bet that the taxi driver's thinking "Oh what a loser, she's like a 16 year old and she's still catching taxis? gosh, wouldn't she have a car by now?" Oh mum, dad, WHY?!_ she wailed in her head.

Penny sighed and continued to complain in her mind.

_When I get birdpoo on my car they call me down to the living room and give me a 1 hour lecture about how the birdpoo is going to do damage to my car. WHAT THE FUCK?!_

_And now they go and crash my beautiful BMW into pole, what were they thinking using it without my permission?? Hypocrites! I haven't even had my car for a year! Stupid parents, got it as a birthday present and they go and ruin it!!!_

Penny took a deep breath

Calm down

She took another deep breath

"Are you ok miss?" said the taxi driver.

"Yeah" she replied.

_I just need to get away from my parents and I'm sleeping over at my boyfriend's house because he is the best boyfriend ever._ she thought to herself.

10 minutes flew by as they both sat in silence. They finally arrived.

Penny paid the fee, took her bag and stepped out.

She looked in the window and straightened her shirt and her jeans.

She smiled one last time into the window and pressed the doorbell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry guys that it was so short! But remember that it is just the intro!!**

**Please Review, R&R guys! I'd appreciate it!**

**Love from Pockey! **


	2. Interrupting something?

I love you

Chapter 2

The door opened and Lucas stood there staring at Penny.

"Hey babe." he said as he pulled her face into his and kissed her.

After a few moments of them kissing Penny pulled away.

"Are your parents home?" she asked,

"Nah don't worry, they're out on their 25th anniversary and Mark and Lily (A/N: Mark is Lucas' older brother and Lily is Mark's girlfriend.) are out on a date."

Penny giggled and pulled him back into a kiss " Ok" she said.

Lucas attempt to reached for her bag while kissing but failed.

"Here I'll take that for you." he said taking the bag off her.

Penny walked over to the couch as Lucas propped her bags near the stairs. He walked over to her and immediately they both passionately kissed. Lucas and Penny walked over to the couch as they kissed and touched one another. Penny was too into kissing and hadn't realized that they had reached the couch, she fell back onto it, bouncing with Lucas on top of her.

They both let out a giggle before going back to kissing. Lucas pulled apart and started to lift his shirt and threw it aimlessly behind him. After Lucas leaned in and started to kiss her neck softly, Penny wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

She started to kiss his neck too and he moved onto her collar bone. She reached for his chest and felt his well-toned pecs and abs. She loved feeling them, each touch would send electric chills, she never ever got bored of them.

Lucas' hand started to crawl up the side of her shirt and tickled her stomach.

Penny interrupted him with laughs and giggles.

Lucas just smiled and reached to unhook her bra but before he could, Penny pushed him and sat up to take her shirt off.

"There" she said and leaned back, Lucas fell on top of her again and he continued his exploring of the hand. His left hand had it's adventure of it's own and started to move up to massage Penny's breast. Penny moaned with pleasure as Lucas started to rub in circles with her breast.

Suddenly they heard a "click"

"What was that?" Penny asked half sitting up.

"Nothing, don't worry, probably just Socks (A/N: their cat) coming in through the cat flap." and then both of their lips touched and went separate ways.

Lucas' hand couldn't unhook Penny's bra and he couldn't be bothered asking her to take it off for him so his right hand copied his left and went to massaging her breast.

"Mmm!" she moaned loudly as he rubbed one side and squeezed gently on the other.

"Ah... are we interrupting something?"

Immediately Penny and Lucas jerked apart, Penny quickly lifting her shirt off the floor and covering her body as Lucas got off her and stood up.

Lucas scratched the back of his head and said in an embarrassed voice, "No."

Mark laughed silently and put his arm around Lily.

"Well any ways I came back to get my jacket," he said lifting his jacket up, "oh and by the way mum and dad are coming back in ten minutes, they called me."

Lucas nodded and Mark and Lily turned around and made their way for the door. Lucas and Penny took the opportunity to quickly whip on their shirts.

"Wait," said Lucas.

Mark and Lily stopped abruptly, Mark looked at Lucas with a "Yeah?" look.

"Our "Vacation Trip" meeting is tomorrow." Lucas said hastily.

"Oh yeah! The "Vacation Trip" is going to be the best trip for like your next 2 years, trust me." Replied Mark. (A/N: Lucas and Penny are 16 and Mark and Lily are 18)

Lily started to giggle and said " Yeah, we had the best se- I mean night there." looking at Mark.

They both smiled sheepishly and kissed, after 3 seconds they were still kissing so Lucas and Penny both said "Ah.. are we interrupting something?"

"No nothing at all." Mark said grinning. "Well I gotta go, the restaurants going to get angry if we don't get there soon." and with that Mark and Lily waved and left.

"Well seems like they had a good time on the trip." said Penny.

"Yeah Mark told me that's when they had their "first"."

"Oh" said Penny. Lucas sighed, "My parents will be here soon" he said.

"Yeah," she sighed. They kissed each other before stopping to turn on the Television, watching some movies.


	3. Movie Night

**I Love You**

Chapter 3

Mr & Mrs Skye entered their house finding dirty popcorn all over the couch. The Television was closed but a DVD was sticking out of the DVD player.

"I wonder why Mark and Lily would leave such a mess!" said Mrs Skye in more of a tone that didn't know whether to be angry or not.

Lucas came back from his bathroom break wiping his wet hands on his jeans. He smiled at his parents but that soon faded as he noticed their frowns.

"Hey, me and Penny are watching a movie, Penny's in the bathroom at the moment." Lucas said with a little welcoming wave before sitting on the couch.

"Ok but I don't want you two staying up late, also clean up this mess after." Mr Skye said sternly.

"Sure dad." and just as Lucas said that,Penny entered the room and greeted Mr & Mrs Skye politely.

"Oh hello Mr & Mrs Skye,sorry I came uninvited but is it ok if I sleepover?"

Both Mr & Mrs Skye smiled, "Sure thing sweetheart."

"Oh and how was your anniversary night??" Penny asked sweetly.

_Suck up_, thought Lucas laughing silently to himself, _but she's my suck up_.

"It was good actually, we had a lovely dinner right Louise?" "Yeah" Mrs Skye responded.

And before Penny could make a comment Mrs Skye quickly said "Well I guess we better be going to sleep, you two enjoy your movie." And with that both adults walked off to their bedroom.

"MmmHmm, man your parents are so cute, unlike mine." She said letting out a sigh.

"Nah your parents are the bomb too babe." He said kissing her cheek.

Penny let out a chuckle, "Watch out, you might regret that."

Lucas ignored that and pressed play on the remote. The huge screen lit up and the movie played.

_**2 hours Later**_

Penny took a deep breath as she stood up and stretched. Lucas stayed on the couch watching Penny.

"Wow that was a good movie." Penny said sleepily, "What time is it?"

Lucas flicked his eyes up at the clock, "Umm its, 10:00."

"Oh" she said with not much expression.

Lucas stood up,

"Well I think that we should be getting to sleep too, got our camp meeting tomorrow and we don't want to miss that, it's first thing in the morning."

"Yeah." Penny answered as both of them started to walk to her room.

She giggled and kissed him on the lips, "Night babe."

Lucas' hand gave Penny's butt one last squeeze before departing with a goodnight and a kiss too.

The morning after

Penny awoke to her phone beeping loudly, "Arrr" she groaned as she flipped it open and disabled the alarm. " I don't remember turning you on." she said getting out of bed.

_6 0'clock_ she thought to herself "Man"she said rubbing her eyes. "Ok" she said and walked over to Lucas' bedroom.

She opened it carefully hoping not to wake him up, he was snoring in a_ light cute way_ she thought.

Penny walked over to him and smiled and how cute he look, _Well he's my boyfriend._

She leaned in and kissed his lips softly, Lucas awoke with a warm sensation on his lips.

"Mmm Penny?" he moaned. Penny parted "Yeah?"

"Goodmorning." Penny laughed. Lucas joined in soon after.

"Good morning to you too my cutsie." she said kissing his nose.

"Well I'm going to take a shower ok?? Be back later" and with that Penny hugged him awkwardly (cause he was in bed) and walked into her room, she grabbed her clothes and took a towel out of the closet to take a nice warm morning shower.

Lucas lay in bed, Camp meeting is today, man oh man I hope Penny will be my room partner. He thought, and man oh man did Penny want the same.

**Thanks guys, please R&R (read and review) pleasey! **

**  
Because I even wrote an extremely long chapter!!**

** Pockey! **


End file.
